


Raged

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angry Peter, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, The Alpha Pack, Vengeful Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was prepared to die, but he was about to die was sure as hell dragging a few of the Alpha’s with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raged

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to write a steter thing, again (I'm so bored), and where Peter makes a deal with the Alpha's so that he gets Stiles but I just wasn't feeling it so I just threw something boring and fast together while thinking about wheter or not I should make some pasta for dinner and now I've decided NO on that part. 
> 
> I'm so bored!!

 

Peter growls and fights the urge to storm down the hill, to take charge of the situation. He watches the scene that is playing out before him without his says so or input he curls his hands into fists as he watches the medics work.He watches as the sheriff stalks around the wreck that is the Jeep, his eyes locked on Stiles who is unmoving. Broken glass is scattered across the road, the flashing lights of the ambulance reflect off of the shards in the semi-darkness of the night.

 

Peter feels his anger grow as more people touch the skin that should never be touched by anyone but him.

 

The medics signal each other, no words needed just gestures made by hands trained to help to keep bodies alive long enough to reach the hospital, and Peter watches as Stiles is lifted onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask is placed over the face Peter adored, there are IV drips and Peter knows thingsaren’t looking good for the young man bleeding out in the road. The sheriff follows the stretched into the ambulance.

 

Peter knows what brought on the crash. He can smell the Alpha’s the twins and the female, and from where he is standing he can see the symbols on the ground painted in the blood of the young man who should shy away from Peter but never does.

 

Until now Peter had done nothing about the pack of Alpha’s he has felt no real interest in them, not since he had his little chat with Deucalion.  Peter would have let the pack to do what it wished with the pack his nephew had created, with the boy Peter had mistakenly turned, but after the clear infraction of their agreement Peter could now longer stand idly by and let the pack of Alpha’s roam around freely and do as they wished with the people of Beacon Hills;he could not let them continue on breathing when they had bloodied their hands with the elixir of life that should rush undisturbed inside the body of the human boy Peter had unbeknown to all taken under his protection, not even the boy knew this. Stiles belonged to Peter, Stiles has belonged to Peter from the moment he had caught the delicious scent that was Stiles’ the scent had lured him and called for him in the woods on that night when Stiles and Scott McCall were dragged into the world of the supernatural, Stiles had been his from the moment the boy stood before him strong even in his fear, Stiles had been his long before he became Derek’s second in command; not that either one of the two were aware of Stiles’ position in the pack.

 

Stiles was his, belonged to him.

 

Peter had granted the Alpha’s the right to do as they wished with the pack Derek had created and the werewolf Peter had turned in a desperate effort to create a pack, but not anymore not now when they had clawed at the skin that should have never been damaged by anyone other than Peter; not now when they had left the human to die on the filthy road like some raccoon, this was breaking the rules and agreements he had made with the Alpha’s.

 

Peter doesn’t care about the reason behind the break of promises made. He does not care about what might happen to him as long as he gets his claws wet with their traitorous blood.

 

Not since his stint as the Alpha has he allowed the insanity that has whispered within him free, he breaks into Stiles bedroom and takes the jar of ash that would burn his skin and bring him down if the jar were to break. Peter breaks into Deaton’s and takes what he needs without thought or guilt.

 

He is determined to make the wolves suffer as much as he has, he is determined to bring them all down in flames and so he creates a circle around their little hideaway; he traps them in much like what had been done to him and his family several years ago but unlike the mistake the hunters had made Peter draws the circle so close to the building that the fire and the gust of wind that might come to feed the flames could not break the circle, and without mercy he throws the large collection of  Molotov cocktails into the old factory; from his youth he remembers the amount of flammable items left inside the building and he prays they have been left where he had last seen them. He hears the shouts from the Alpha pack, then like a beautiful explosion of light and warmth the flames grow breaking windows and Peter had never imagined fire to be so beautiful until now. Peter hears the wolves scream and howl as their skin and lunges burn and heal and burn again, he smiles as he feels the power of the Alpha’s shift into him.

 

Because of the location of the factory it takes a fine while before anyone notices the destruction Peter has created, the fire burns bright and beautiful for half an hour before the sirens force Peter to leave his wonderful creation of murder and destruction, this time arson will not be masked as an accident.

 

Peter showers several times until the worst of the smell of smoke and burning flesh as left him, he knows that the others will know what he has done and they will know he has once more emerged as an Alpha. But this Alpha holds the power of several Alphas’ and he knows they will fear him for it.

 

The power within him demands him to take over as the Alpha of Beacon Hills, to dethrone his nephew to make him and the betas bow down to him, surrender to him. But above all his instincts tell him to claim the boy as his mate, to bind Stiles before the youth can once more design his death; Peter knows Stiles is his most dangerous adversary which would probably surprise Stiles as well as everyone else in the world, Peter is an Alpha who fears a human who isn’t even a hunter, and this person he fears is his mate. 

 

Perhaps if the fire had never happened, perhaps if Peter’s soul hadn’t been burned out of his body, then maybe Peter’s mate didn’t need to be his adversary at all. Maybe they could have had a normal relationship once the boy reached the age of where Peter would need not fear being arrested by his mates father.

 

But there was no point in dwelling in things that could not be changed or altered into his pleasure. What Peter should focus on was making a better and safer future for himself and Stiles. Nothing else mattered anymore he would secure Stiles and never let him go, never allow him to come into danger ever again.

 

 


End file.
